Conventional power-assisted braking systems have a brake master cylinder, actuatable by the driver, having at least one brake circuit connected thereto. The brake master cylinder interacts with a booster device that generates the assisting force, in order to generate a requisite circuit pressure in the brake circuit. Conventional booster devices are so-called vacuum braking force boosters. These generate the assisting force with the aid of negative pressure that is made available in conventional vehicles, for example, from the vehicle drive system or by way of separately provided negative-pressure generators.
Modern motor vehicle drive systems, however, for example electric drive systems, hybrid drive systems, or forced-induction internal combustion engines, now generate little or no negative pressure usable for generation of an assisting force, or do so only occasionally. Negative-pressure generators that are therefore necessary are laborious to prepare, increase the installation space requirement and vehicle weight, and increase outlay for parts and installation.